reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2ks4
Page moved to blog. Heey 2ks4, I think you made an error moving the page "Armadilo_and_Thevies_Landig_Glitch" On the page it says you moved it to: User blog:Rocket.Richard09:Armadillo and Thieves Landing Glitch When I open user blogs, it has a / after the name instead of a :, I tested it on another wiki and it only works if a / is placed before the blog name. Btw congrats on your new badge :D Thanks, Hmm... When you get a chance, can you pop into chat? I've got some questions to ask you about some Red Dead category goodness... Not sure what wiki I'll be on, but I'll be somewhere. :D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 21:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Messy Pages Merging Hey, 2k. I'm slowly whittling down the list of messy pages, but I've got a question about something. Some of the pages are up for merging. They are Kit, Domesticated Horses, Wild Horses, and Solomon's Folly (mission). I wanted to know if I should go ahead and clean them up anyway, or wait to see if the merge passes or not. I know the merging of articles is something that doesn't get a lot of attention around the wiki. Your opinon?--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I'll take a closer look at each of them, and try and decipher whether or not I should clean them up. Thanks for your help.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 15:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) One year you contributed to the wiki for a year? eff me-Woodydemise8 02:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) User infobox blog hey 2ks, just wondering wether or not you could comment on my blog, as your ranked 3rd on this wiki, I would be intrested to hear what you think :) helping you only 19:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 new story Hey 2k, I've a new story! Click my profile link, then go to blog and click on my story. P.S. Please comment. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 13:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Request Hi 2ks4, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Red Dead Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game (such as Red Dead Redemption) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the Red Dead Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add a link to the wiki on our main page and add this Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis. We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. http://images.wikia.com/cheevoarchive/images/d/de/Cheevo_Archive_Wiki_Small.png [[User talk:.50CalAssassin|'.50CalAssassin']] 04:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Cheat question If I use cheats on one file will I still be able to collect trophies on another file if I use the same disk? Rdr lover1000 14:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm so Ashamed! Alas, I am guilty of luring this wave of story-writing vermin upon the wiki. :) That's really cool, though, man. Later, I'll go through all of my story blogs and add the navbox to them. Catch ya' later.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 22:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Grant Avery in Railroad camp Hello 2ks4, I had a question about the pictures of Grant Avery in the Railroad camp. How did you manage to get him to appear. Because I've been to the railroad camp for several times and I'ven ever encountered Avery. Did you play a round of Arm Wrestling or what did you do to get him to appear? :D Greetings MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 12:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) posse page missing from posse lists hi there, sorry if my posse page caused any foul-up on the wiki( im new to this), just a quick question: what exactly is the status of my posse page now? it doesnt appear in the alphabetical search lists for posses, it only appears if i type in the name into the main search bar. is there a way to return it to the way it was before i removed the "Posse:" from the title, so that posse:Kilkenny County Regulators will appear with all the other posses beginning with the letter "K"? again, my apologies if i caused a problem, i had no idea.any help would be greatly appreciated. cheers! Mucksavage84 18:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks!! hi again, thanks for the help with the page! again, sorry for any problems caused by my fiddling! cheers! Mucksavage84 18:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Block thanks Hello 2k, THANK YOU SOOOOOO much for blocking that contributor guy, jeez he was awful. Plus, whose page did he blank, and also, how can I lock my page from editing? Thank you! AJ1776AJ1776 16:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi 2k, Thank you sooooooo much, however, what if the same idiot comes as a registered user, and again vandalized it. Will u block him permanently? Also, how did Hobbes restore my page? How could u do that? "Hola Señor" thats the one, he's the one who vandaled my page! He needs a permanate block, if not a very long time. Thanks AJ1776AJ1776 01:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Interview Section I gotta hand it to ya, mate, that looks pretty fuckin' sweet. Excellent work! Spawny woulda loved it... - JackFrost23 20:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Undead Overrun I know Spawny is dead and all but she got 20000 somethink in UO you said. I got 40000 just sayin and like im 12 but yeah whatever just saying. Daniel123Shaw123 20:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Hello 2ks4, thanks a lot for lifting my block! I am more responsible now andlook forward to becoming more involved in this wiki. Once again, thank you. :) Look at this! Some dope head just left an EXTREMELY long comment on one of my blogs and reading it is giving me a headache. He/she repeated the same thing atleast fifteen times before saying something else and in some parts of the comment the person is praising my blog for "how well written it is" and then calling it "poorly written" and "hideous" in other parts. This person must have snorted a swimming pool full of crack or something. Check it out. I'm not sure if someone was doing this for fun or as a joke, but whatever it is it's gonna give alot of people a headache trying to read it. "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 06:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 06:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Hi 2k Did you ever read any of my blog posts but there should be a rule where if you don't like the blog post then don't read it and can you also tell the other administrators to Ban Harsh comments on my blog posts Hey wath is your psn i like free roam ALOT myself :D but i suck at competetive play though :O Flavio Sirasa (talk) 14:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) 1 More thing my psn is sirasa6 talk to me there if u wanna in here it is a bit confusing ^^ Flavio Sirasa (talk) 14:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hey I wrote a blog here! Maybe comment on it? http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Milkman/What_Makes_the_Cowboy_Cool --The Milkman | I always . 21:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Block Could you please block this guy? His edits have been less than helpful. --Kastera (talk) 21:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate the help getting my posse on the list. Thanks again. Nation of Domination (talk) 18:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Blocking Thanks for the heads up. :) Queyh (Talk) 06:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Is this possible? Think this can be possible or just a cohincidencia? John Marston may this based on John Farson protagonist of the series of Stephen King "The Dark Tower"--Marco Aº 11:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Quotes I have every quotes from Sheriff Bartlett's Journal. If your need, I can unloap the images.--Marco Aº 15:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Help Me Out? Hey, do you have a YouTube account? Reply back to my talk page if you do, or want to at least. --The Milkman | I always . 23:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) As do I. I haven't uploaded any videos yet, but I do comment a lot. --The Milkman | I always . 19:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Just asking Hi 2k, So listen (or read :P), Several months ago I asked Hobbes about adding 'Personality and Traits' section to character pages. He liked the idea and told me to ask Jack about it, but Jack sent no response, and now Hobbes has retired, so I'm asking you, a senior admin, about starting this project. BTW, as Leah has been inactive for over two-three months, I think we should move to the 'Inactive Admins' list. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting for message, but I think this would be a wonderful idea, and I would love to contribute to the character pages about their Personality's and "Traits" :) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 17:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking about a paragraph, set under the 'Interactions/Story' heading. Dutch has already a part of a 'Personality' section, under the heading 'Philosophy'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::And the first part of this project has started. Check my sandbox. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll clean Bill's personality off spoliers. But, the 'character bios' page on the R*'s website just shows a screenshot of the character with a short sentence. It also lacks Bill. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC)